To Be Husband and Wife
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: PWP; Sweden want to finally get Finland to understand how much he loves him and what it means to be truly husband and wife...; SuFin!


Sweden knocked on his 'wife's' door with and unsteady hand. He always knew he loved the Finn, but lately, he didn't seem to pick up on the fact at all. The Swede needed loved him, and wanted him just as much.

Finland didn't open up still so he knocked again. "F'nlan'? 'Tis m'..." he called in a broken speech. 'I'm need to show you how much of my wife you are...'

Finland quickly ran towards the door and opened it. He smiled widely as he saw Sweden there. "Su-san! Come on in." He grabbed Sweden's hand and happily lead him inside. As he did so, he closed the door behind them. "What do you need, Su-san?~"

Sweden wound up blushing at his wife's innocent hand's touch. They were so soft compared to his rugged and chapped skin. But the other looked happy and that always pleased the Swede to see.

"N'thin' 'm j'st h're t' say..." but he couldn't bring himself to say the rest of the words. Not just yet.

Finland was confused about what Sweden was going to say. "Say what, Su-san?" Finland lead him towards the couch for them to both sit down. He then looked at Sweden with innocent eyes. "Ah, I forgot! Would you like anything to drink?" He almost forgot his manners. So then he quickly went to the kitchen and looked around for cup. They were at the top shelf, but why would he ever put them there. He was to short to grab them. Finland went on his tip toes and tried to get the cups. Still not close enough. "Geh....d-do you want anything s-specific to drink?"

Nothing else in his mind came up as powerful as 'you' but rejected the thought. "No." was his simple answer as he reached up and grabbed to glasses for the Fin and he.[/quote]

"Ah, thank you!" Finland took the cups and skipped over to the fridge. He took out a pitcher of water and put the cups on the counter. Finland tried to pick up the pitcher, but it was to heavy. As he slightly lifted it up, he spilled some of it on his shirt. "C-Cold! Nngghh....I'm all wet. I'm sorry Su-san, lemme pour you a glass first." After some of the water fell on him, the pitcher was a little lighter. So he was able to pour two glasses for them. He handed one of the cups to Sweden and smiled.

The Swede laughed at how cute his Finn looked when he struggled with big or heavy things. It was just that certain 'I'm all wet' comment that made the Swede blush and look away. "Th'nks..." he mumbled and drank quickly, hoping his bad thoughts would cool off with the water.

Finland smiled and drank some of his water. Then he put the glass down and looked at Sweden. "I-I'll be right back Su-san, I need to change." He quickly ran upstairs and into his room. He accidentally left his door a crack open, but he didn't notice that much. Then the Finn took off his soaked shirt and found a button up one. "This looks nice!"

Sweden didn't like to be away from his 'wife' and went up upstairs to the Finn's room. The Swede instinctively saw the cracked door and walked over quietly.

It felt so wrong but the sight of a shirtless Finland looked so right. If only he could be the one to have taken the shirt off. Be have his own shirt off as he lightly ran his hands over the lithe and beautiful chest.

Sweden sighed at his newly forming fantasy and turned away as a bulged seemed to start forming and the chance the Finn heard him.

Finland heard the door a creak as he put his hand through the sleeves. He turned around and saw Sweden. "Ah, good timing Su-san! Can you please help me button up my shirt?" The Finn always had trouble doing it alone. But he wondered why Sweden was near his door. Then an idea crossed his mind. Maybe he doesn't like being alone! I'll stay with Su-san, so don't worry! He giggled a little and walked towards his friend.

Sweden's face turned a deeper shade of pink as he walked in Finlad's room. "I... g'ss I c'n h'lp..." he mumbled. He didn't want the shirt back on, but it gave him a chance to be a bit closer to Finland so he obeyed.

Finland smiled happily and looked at Sweden. "Hey Sweden, about earlier, what were you going to say?" He was curious and wanted to find out. As Sweden buttoned up his shirt, he giggled a bit because Sweden's fingers were slightly brushing against his skin.

Sweden knew he was blushing and turned his face down but that failed to help since he was now staring at Finland's sweetly pale skin.

"'Twas n'thin'..." he answered halfheartedly. When he finished buttoning up the shirt he gave the Finn a small smile and stood up again. "S'... wh't're y'r feelin' t'w'rds m'?"

Finland tilted his head in confusion but managed to answer the question. "I like you Su-san! You are my husband after all." He smiled once again at Sweden and held his hand. "Do you want to watch some T.V? I hear there is going to be a hockey game coming up soon."

Sweden shook his head with shock. Finland never really accepted him being called his 'wife' before, but he didn't use the term 'love'. In that moment Sweden decided to forget his better judgment to pull in Finland for a light kiss.

The Swede blushed and pulled away quickly. "M s'rry, T'no. I l've y'..."

The Finn was confused on what was going on. Why did Sweden kiss him? He blushed and looked up at Sweden. "L-Love.....? Like friends o-or more....?" He had an innocent and pure mind, so he didn't know what Sweden was feeling right now.

The Swede could feel an almost hurt and angry glare stare to form on his face at Finland's questions. "'F I m'nt fr'ends, would I b'th'r t' k'ss y'? Would I c'll y' m' w'fe? I l've y', T'no... s' much..." And poor Sweden gave a heartbroken look at Tino before he began to turn away for the door.

Finland saw that Sweden was hurt, so he grabbed his hand before he left. He didn't know what to do left, his face was flushed as well. He looked down and spoke. "I-I love you too..." Then he quickly lifted his head up and smiled. "S-So please don't leave!"

Sweden gave his small lover a sexy smirk and nodded. "N'v'r pl'nn'd on 't..." he whispered and pulled Finland into another kiss, this one slightly more passionate.

Finland was shocked as Sweden kissed him more passionately. He didn't mind at all, so he kissed him right back. Then he put his arms around his partner and withdrew from the kiss. "S-Su-san....a-are you happy with just me...?"

Sweden blushed and frowned at the question. Sure, he was fine with just Finland... but! "'F c'rse. I l've y'..." he repeated, ignoring the desire being shown through his pants. "J'st y' 's f'ne..."

Finland smiled happily while tears of joy feel down from his eyes. As he wiped them away, he noticed that something was coming out of his lovers pants. "S-Su-san....w-what is that...?" He blushed a bit as he pointed down wards near Sweden's hard member.

Sweden looked like a caught child with his hand in stuck in the cookie jar at Finland's remark on his ever-growing arousal. "N'th'ng!" he defended, pushing the small Finn away.

Finland got closer right after Sweden pushed him away. He knelt down and looked at it. "I-Its so big Su-san....How do you make it go away...?" Finland didn't even know what was going on down there. So he felt like he should help. "Is there anything I could do to help it go away....?"

The poor Swede didn't know how to explain to his naive wife that he was just a lowly pervert who didn't deserve him. With rueful eyes Sweden bent down to kiss Finland sweetly on the forehead. "'m S'rry, T'no. Tis 'n... er'ct'n.... I w'nt y' s' b'd, T'no..." he admitted softly.

Finland blushed at the fact that his Sweden had an erection. "A-An erection...d-do you want me to get rid of it for you...?" He felt it was half his fault for giving it to Sweden, but he really didn't know how to get rid of it. So he began rubbing it gently while looking up at his husband. "W-will this help Su-san....?"

Sweden shook his head and collapsed on the floor. His knees already giving way at the Finn's simple rubbing.

The Swede's head was thrown back in lust and began to let out soft moans at the touch. "M-MM! N', T'no! 'Tis m'kin' m' h'rd'r! I need t' b' 'ns'de y'!"

Finland panicked a little as his lover fell to his knees. So he stopped rubbing and got on top of Sweden. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I should do.....!" He blushed a bit as he sat on top of Sweden's erection.

Sweden looked away as he reversed the two's position so Finland now had his legs on his shoulders and flushed as the erotic sight. "L't m' do 't... I w'n'y h'rt y'. I'll m'ke y' w'nt 't too..." he mumbled as he pressed the Finn's lips to his own.

Finland moaned in between the kiss. Then he felt his pants get tighter around him. "S-Su-san...I-I feel weird d-down there now...!" His breathing became staggered and a bulge was noticed in his pants.

Sweden looked down at his wife's pants to see the growing bulge and smirked. "Mm, l'ks l'ke y' n'd s'me h'lp, t'..." he mumbled guiding his hand to his lover's pants. "L't's t'ke' c're 'f 't t'g'th'r..."

A little tear trickled down Finland's face and looked at Sweden. "H-How...?" This really never happened before, so Finland was clueless of what to do.

Sweden blushed wiping away the tear. "Pl'se dun cry. I c'n s'ck 'n 't..." he offered while removing Finland's pants slowly. "D' y' w'nt m' t' st'p?" he asked quietly.

Finland nodded his head in embarrassment. "Y-You can go on...." He felt Sweden's breath on his hard member, and quietly moaned. He had a tingling sensation from his pants and it felt so good to Finland. "Su-san...p-please...!"

Sweden nodded exactly and took the pants and underwear off fully before admiring the sight before him. "Y' l'k beautiful, T'no. I w'nt t' m'ke y' f'l s' gud..." he tried to assure giving the head of the Finn's member a strong lick.

Finland felt the sensation at the tip and he moaned in pleasure. Then he felt a needy sensation for Sweden. "D-Do it more Su-san....I-It feels good....!" He felt his whole body melt at the touch of Sweden's fingers and get a little hotter.

Sweden didn't waste rime following Finland's command and grabbed the full hard-on and began to pump. "L'ke th's? Or sh'ld I use m' m'th?" he asked sucking a bit down the average sized shaft.

Finland couldn't think straight with everything happening to fast. His little moans, turned into light screams of pleasure. "C-can you use both...A-ahhh...Su-san faster!" It felt so good to Finland, he wanted more of Sweden than ever.

Sweden felt his own erection throb in pain and want but nodded as he licked, sucked and pumped Finland's arousal. "L'd'r... Mmph- I w'nt t' her m're..." he pleaded muffled with the Finn still twitching in his mouth.

Finland yelped a bit in pleasure and looked at Sweden. "I-I want it inside S-Su-san...!" His member was throbbing, but so was his back side. He was getting close to cumming in Sweden's mouth, his pumping was to much pleasure for the smaller nation. "B-Berwald....!"

Sweden felt a rush of fluids hit the back of his throat and swallowed it all. "M-mm! T'no." he coughed with a kind smile on his face. "I n'd y' t'... C'n I... G't 'ns'de y'?" the poor horny Swede begged. "'N yer... b'tt..." he added with a dark flush.

"A-Aahh!" The Finn blushed deeply and slowly nodded his head. "U-use the l-lube that Denmark gave me..." Finland shouldn't have said that Denmark gave it to him. He knew that Sweden really didn't like Denmark at all.

Sweden squinted his eyes at the mention of 'Denmark' and 'lube' in the same sentence. He tried to shake off the loathe quickly to find a small bottle of lube beside Finland's bed.

"I w'll try t' m'ke 't gud, 'kay? 'T'll h'rt 't f'rst..." he warned as he coated his fingers in the slick substance and guided one finger in.

Finland bit the bottom of his lip as he tried to hold back his moan. "Nnngghh! A-ah...~" He felt Sweden's fingers inside him and his member was hard again. "I-Its good S-Su-san..."

Sweden nodded as he tried to now stretch the tight hole. He used scissor motions and pulling in and out, hoping to hit an area the small Finn had that would make him go mad in pleasure.

Finland arched his back as Sweden hit his sweet spot. It made him lightly scream in pleasure. "A-Ah!~ R-Right there Su-san..." He felt Sweden inside him, moving in and out. He couldn't help but lift his butt up towards Sweden. "P-Please B-Berwald...."

Finland's moans sent Sweden in a pool of desire as he kept hitting the spot until he felt the entrance ready for him. "T'no, 'm g'ing t' go in fer real, n'w..." he warned, removing his fingers slowly for something much larger.

Finland nodded and waited. As he felt Sweden's bigger member enter him, he yelped in shock on how big it was. "Nnnggghh....ah! I-It's so big Berwald....!" It felt good inside Finland, that he couldn't help but fidget around. He put his arms around his lover and pulled him closer. "Berwald...!"

Sweden first shook his falling glasses off his head knowing things just looked more blurry to him with them on than off. "T-T'no. Y' 'lr'ght? I n'd y' t' st'p squirmin'...!" the dazed Swede moaned out as he began to move in and out slowly. He gently held Finland so to better level his thrusts in, hoping to hit that one key spot again.

"B-but it fells so....-nnnggghh! B-Berwald....faster...!" He couldn't help but curl up his fingers and moan some more. Finland still kept squirming around. It felt so awkward, yet good. "Aaaahhhh!~ Su-san..."

Sweden knew he hit spot he was looking for and drove himself in that area alone for his Finnish lover. "MMM! T'no, m'tch m' thr'sts!" he pleaded he he tried to kiss his wife passionately.

Finland nodded and began moving up and down. He gradually sped up to match Sweden's pace. As they kissed, he wanted to enter Sweden's mouth so very much, so pushed through his lips and entered without hesitation.

Sweden moaned all the more at Finland's small show of dominance. The kiss was loving and raw as began to attack the intruding muscle and suck and play. The kiss tasted like one of his love's odd dishes but savored the flavor all the same. "T'no, be th' w'fe..." he mumbled into the kiss as he began to invade the Finn's cute mouth. All at the same time having to feel the sweet friction in his southern area was making the Swede go mad in pleasure.

Finland broke the kiss to breathe. As he did, he went faster on top of Sweden and moaned. Then he began to kiss him again, this time being more forceful as well. "I-I.....Berwald- Aah!" He couldn't finish his own sentence because of the way he was feeling down there. His member was still hard and someone needed to rub it for him once more. "B-Berwald...m-my.....p-p-please....!"

Sweden looked at his wife's needy request and complied without having to hear the other voice his desire. "'F c'rse!" he mumbled still tongue-locked with the Finn. Sweden soon began to rub and pump the smaller male's arousal once more in rhythm to their thrusts.

Finland arched back and broke the kiss. It felt so good towards the smaller nation. "Ah-ahhh! B-Berwald.....I'm g-going to....soon!" He tried holding a little more, so that his lover can finish first. The thrusts made pumps made Finland shiver in pleasure, it was over powering his whole body. He felt hot every where as he held onto Sweden neck. He started to kiss it and suck it, leaving love marks there.

Sweden knew his wife was leaving visible marks on his body but at the moment couldn't bring himself to care in the least and continued trying to pleasure his lover. "S-sokay! G'-g' 'head...!" he moaned Finland keeping the pace harder and faster each time.

Finland nodded and released it all on Sweden's torso area. He flinched about as the white liquid came out. "A-AHH! ......B-Berwald." He couldn't pick himself up, so he just let Sweden thrust some more. His breath was staggered and he was panting. It felt so good, that Finland couldn't put it in words.

Sweden only to thrust in a few key times before he too sent his seeds flying into the Finn's body. Having the clenching feeling around his erection from Finland tightening climax mafe the feeling all the sweeter. "MM-M! TINO!" he managed to moan properly, knowing this feeling was worth the struggle of his tongue.

Sweden pulled out slowly and a bit unstable as he panted hard from the indescribable feeling. "Th-th't w's w'nd'rfu'l... I l've y' w'fe..." he uttered softly falling to the Finn's side.

The Finn fell on top of Sweden and cooled down a bit. He nodded in response. "I-I love you to S-Su-san..." He leaned against his chest and heard his heartbeat. It was slowing down to its regular pace as he cooled down as well. "S-Should we take a shower now...?"

Sweden nodded but only grabbed the Finn in a firm and kind embrace. "S're... b't... n't r'ght n'w... I w'nna h'ld y'..." he stated calmly despite his quick beating heart.

Finland blushed and hugged Sweden. He was so big, that his arms couldn't hold him all the way. But that's what made him special that way. "I'm happy Su-san."

Sweden gave Finland an innocent peck on the lips and smiled warmly at the other. "Th't m'kes m' gl'd, T'no. I l've y' b'ing h'ppy. Pl'se, b' m' w'fe f'r'v'r?" he asked hopefully.

Finland smiled happily and hugged Sweden tighter. "Of course I'll always be your wife!" He pecked Sweden's nose and cuddled him some more. "As long you don't ever leave me."

Sweden gave Finland a worried and dark look. "I...! Y' th'nk I'd l've y'? I w'ld n'v'r! W' b'l'ng fer each 'th'r...." he said to the side.

Finland smiled at Sweden's words. "Heh, that's true! Then it's settled we are now an official couple!" He kissed Sweden's forehead and stood up, but then he wobbled a bit. His legs were still jello like from before, so he took little steps towards the bathroom.

Sweden noticed his love's struggle and instantly felt a pang of guilt. The stronger of the two picked up Finland his sturdy arms bridal style the rest of the way to the bathroom's shower. "Y's. F'r'v'r... W're f'n'lly h'sband 'n w'fe..."

* * *

Okay, so this was a co-written smut by** x_Mimiru **on Gaiaonine... Basically we love SuFin A LOT! And since there wasn't anything new at the time, we decided to do our own... (then two hours after we started someone posted a smexy story~!) and we did this... I love it, though!

Our conversation more or less after we decided to do a SuFin was like this

**Mimiru**: So what will our plot be?

**Me**: Um, it's going to be_ M-rated _so it doesn't NEED a plot! ^o^

-Yeah... total PWP... ^^;


End file.
